


Boyish Agility

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e09 Schizogeny, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: What would happen if Mulder and Scully hadn't been interrupted?





	Boyish Agility

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Boyish Agility 1/1

## Boyish Agility 1/1 

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: Boyish Agility  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst. CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, After the Fact, Ephemeral, Xemplary, EMXC. Others: ask me first, please.   
>  SPOILERS: Schizogeny  
>  SETTING: Season 5.  
>  DATE: September 20, 2003 - first draft. Written and edited during the months of September through November. Final draft was finished on November 19, 2003 ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading this for me.  
>  DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter. SUMMARY: What would happen if Mulder and Scully hadn't been interrupted? 
> 
> *This is written for After the Fact's Schizogeny Post Episode Challenge.* 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Boyish Agility  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mulder was climbing a tree, something he hadn't done since he was a boy. As he climbed the branches, he managed to study them for the case at hand. "Hey, Scully, is this demonstration of boyish agility turning you on at all?" 
> 
> "Maybe you should come down here, Mulder, so I can tell you." 
> 
> Mulder jumped off. "Well?" 
> 
> "Oh yes, it does turn me on," said Scully 
> 
> Mulder's smile broadened with pleasure. Just looking at his red haired partner always turned him on. He just wanted to say it, to let her know how much he loved her in his world. He wanted to let her know that every gaze, every touch of her skin had always aroused him. What came out of his mouth wasn't just the truth. It was incredible that she wanted him, too. "Really?" 
> 
> "Everything about you turns me on," said Scully. "Always." 
> 
> "Wow, I never dreamed. How long have you...?" Mulder asked, his voice suddenly stammering as he tried to gather his words. He was nervous. Never had his feelings being returned out right before. He didn't know what to say. 
> 
> Scully had a feeling that Mulder was having trouble with his words. "I've always had feelings for you...ever since we first met, Mulder." She paused. "Remember when we first met?" 
> 
> Mulder nodded. "Yes, I do." 
> 
> "If you want me, I'm yours," said Scully. 
> 
> "So does my boyish agility turn you on?" inquired Mulder. 
> 
> "Always, Mulder." 
> 
> "I wish I had said something earlier. Much earlier," said Mulder with a wry grin. 
> 
> -30- 
> 
> Feedback: Yes, please. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> Ever since I first watched "Schizogeny" episode of X-Files, I have always wanted to write a story based on Mulder's remark to Scully. I always wondered: "What would Scully say to Mulder if she wasn't interrupted by that man with the axe?" 
> 
> When I found out that the episode was part of the After the Fact's post ep challenge, I went to work on this story right away. As I was writing this story, I had few chuckles. It brought smiles to my face each time I sat down to write. 
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed this story and I would love to hear from you. :) 
> 
> I want to thank everyone, especially the gang from Haven for their support. I want to thank my beta reader, Jen, for constantly helping me with my stories. I've learned so much about writing from her.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
